The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus that performs stereoscopic display of naked eye method by using a parallax separator such as a parallax barrier.
There are two types of stereoscopic display methods: a spectacle method that uses spectacles for stereoscopic viewing and a naked eye method that enables stereoscopic viewing by naked eyes without special spectacles for stereoscopic viewing. As a typical spectacle method, there is a shutter spectacle method that uses shutter spectacles having a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter. In the shutter spectacle method, left eye and right eye parallax images are displayed alternately in a frame sequential manner at a high speed and on a two-dimensional display panel. The left eye shutter and the right eye shutter are switched alternately at a timing of displaying left eye and right eye parallax images so that the left eye and right eye parallax images enter the left eye and right eye of the observer, respectively, enabling stereoscopic viewing.
On the other hand, as typical naked eye methods, there are a parallax barrier method and a lenticular lens method. In the parallax barrier method and the lenticular lens method, a parallax image for stereoscopic viewing (a right eye parallax image and a left eye parallax image in the case of two view points) is spatially divided and displayed on a two-dimensional display panel, and the parallax image is subjected to parallax division in a horizontal direction by a parallax separator to achieve stereoscopic viewing. In the parallax barrier method, a parallax barrier having a slit-shaped opening is used as the parallax separator. In the lenticular lens method, a lenticular lens in which a plurality of cylindrical split lenses are arranged is used as the parallax separator.